


Riding Lessons

by ankylo_2367



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Equestrian, F/M, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankylo_2367/pseuds/ankylo_2367
Summary: Percy Jackson might be one of the best known vaulters in the business. Despite this fact, he trains at one of the least organized barns in the entire universe.Annabeth Chase, on the other hand, feels like trying out a new sport, and dressage seems like it might be a good match. EUI is the cheapest barn near her, so why not give it a try?Alas, only three people board there at the moment, and none of them ride dressage. In the end, her and her trainer seem to both be learning at the same pace.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 16





	1. Riding is difficult and chestnuts are brats.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend who proofreads these and I don’t know why because they’re so trashy but ily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+who+proofreads+these+and+I+don%E2%80%99t+know+why+because+they%E2%80%99re+so+trashy+but+ily).



> AY YO THIS SUCKS!!!!!! I AM SORRY IN ADVANCE

"Annabeth, meet Red." Annabeth turned around and saw Percy leading a chestnut pegasus down to the round pen. "You'll be riding her today."  
"Her name's Red? That's.. awful simple." Red tossed her head at this and pinned her ears, letting out a high whinny.  
"Hey, chill it." Percy bopped her on the nose. She nickered and pulled her head up, refusing to move.  
Percy sighed. "Technically it's Kókkinos. But that's hard to pronounce, so I call her Red. Also, she wants you to apologize."  
"Apologize? To a Pegasus?"  
"You insulted her. Say sorry."  
"She knows what I'm saying?"  
"She knows what you're saying at all times. Apologize."  
"Sorry, Red." Annabeth grumbled. Red pawed the dirt and let out a satisfied neigh. Percy lead her into the round pen and clicked his tongue. When she didn't respond, he yelled "C'mon, don't be lazy on me!" and started swinging the lead rope. She walked on.  
"So what are you doing, exactly?"  
"Lunging her. The Pegasi - especially her, the spicy mare she is - need to be lunged in the round pen before anyone rides them. Gets the energy out. Trot on, Red. No lazy walking today."  
"And what do you want to show me?"  
"I plan on getting to a trot. If you're good at posting, we might try a canter."  
"Cool!"  
Percy eased Red into a canter, and after a minute or two, asked her to go the other direction.  
"So do Pegasi have breeds like normal horses, or are they just.. you know, Pegasi?"  
"I.. don't actually know the answer to that."  
"Huh. Also, do you know if they like being tacked up?"  
"Some do, some don't," he said, before asking red to slow down to a trot. He continued. "Red here doesn't; she puffs when you try to put her girth on, and there's no way we'll ever get her to wear a breastplate. Some of them are completely chill with it, though." Percy let her slow to a walk and stop, then opened the gate and lead her to the cross ties. "Speaking of tack, would you mind grabbing a, uh... Western saddle, Western pad and a bridle with a slow twist bit, maybe? Nah, go bitless, actually."  
"Western's the one with the horn, right?"  
"Yep!"  
Annabeth walked into the tack room and was immediately overwhelmed. She grabbed a saddle that looked big enough and its pad with it, then nabbed a bitless bridle from the wall. She mumbled to herself, set the tack on the floor and reorganized the bridle racks. Satisfied, she picked up her tack and walked back out.  
"That took ages. Red's all groomed already. You did it right, though."  
"Thanks! I fixed up your tack room a bit, too. Sorry, but don't put them up that way again."  
Percy laughed and put the pad on Red's back, pulling it forward to her withers.  
"Come here for a second." he said, picking up the saddle. He eyed her up and down for a moment, then nodded and hoisted the saddle onto the pad.  
"And what was that for?" chuckled Annabeth, scratching Red on the nose. Red sneezed on her and whinnied innocently.  
"Trying to see if the seat's big enough. I'm not checking you out." He pulled the girth from the other side and fastened it, doing the four-finger check. He nodded to himself and grabbed the bridle. Annabeth scratched Red beneath her wing, and she pricked her ears.  
"You found her sweet spot! She loves being scratched there. They've all got that one place." Percy enthused  
"Oh, really? What's his?" She pointed to a dark bay gelding who had a tight grip on his stall door.  
"That's Spook. His is- Spook, stop cribbing!" The gelding pulled his mouth off the door and snorted. Percy sighed. "His sweet spot is right under his cheek." Percy fastened the throat latch on the bridle and pulled the reins over her head. He held out the reins to Annabeth.  
"Do you wanna lead her out?"  
"Yeah, sure, I guess."  
She took the reins and Percy looked back over. He jumped and quickly fixed the way she was holding them before they could go anywhere.  
"You gotta hold them like this. Don't wrap them around your hand or if she takes off you're dead. C'mon."  
He walked in front of her, introducing every Pegasus they passed by. Red shied away from a squirrel. Finally, they reached a small arena and he opened the gate. Annabeth led her in, walking her to the mounting block.  
"So mounting a Pegasus is a little awkward. What you're gonna do is ask her for 'up.'"  
"Uh. Red, up?" Red rustled her wings and raised them into a high position. "Wow. You've got her trained well."  
"I didn't train her, but thanks! Anyway, put your right foot in this stirrup and grab the horn," he said, guiding her hand up to the top of the saddle. "And throw your other leg over. Don't let go of the reins!"  
She threw her leg over the saddle and landed in the seat, putting her foot into the other stirrup. Percy walked in front. He made a face and walked to her left side.  
"Move your leg, please."  
"Here?" She pushed her leg back.  
"No. Up here." he sighed, grabbing her shin and placing it on Red's shoulder.  
"Sorry."  
"You're fine. Easy mistake!" he replied, pulling the stirrup up another hole. Annabeth nestled her foot back into it and Percy stepped back. "Better. You're holding the reins right, too. Are you sure you haven't ridden before?"  
"Thanks, but I'm sure." she laughed.  
"Alright. You ready to get started?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."  
"Great! Down, Red." Red nestled her wings back by the sides of her body.  
"So when we get moving you're gonna want to pull back on one rein to steer her," Percy walked beside her. "If you want to go left, you pull on the left rein. You want to go right, you pull on the right rein. If you pull on both she'll stop. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
"Alright! Get her into a walk and let's go!"  
Annabeth clicked her tongue, easing Red into a slow walk. Percy groaned. "No lazy walk, Red, come on!"  
She sped up.  
"Keep your heels down and look where you're going, not at her ears!" he called, running to the middle of the arena. Annabeth straightened and pushed her heels down as best she could.  
"Good. Keep yourself there and open your hips."  
"What kind of riding lesson is this? Am I learning to ride you or the horse?"  
"Sorry. That does sound weird." Percy mumbled. His face turned redder than a strawberry. "I mean stick your butt out-"  
"That's really not any better!" she laughed. Percy groaned and covered his face, flustered.  
"I- I mean- Screw it, you don't need to learn it yet."  
Annabeth started cackling, pulling Red to a stop.  
After a full 30 seconds, Percy shouted, "Are you done laughing at me yet?" She gasped for air and nodded.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just, oh my gods, that sounds really inappropriate."  
"When I was learning to ride I overheard someone else getting a lesson. Her instructor literally said 'butt out, boobs out' because she needed better posture. I could've done worse," He smiled. "You ready for a trot?"  
"Yep!"  
"Alright, then. Click her into it."  
Annabeth clicked her tongue and squeezed, easing Red into a slow, lazy trot.  
"A trot's a two-beat gait, so it's bouncier. You seem like you're doing fine with a sitting. Keep your heels down, three more laps round and we'll teach you a posting trot."  
She completed three laps, though Red got lazy and tried to stop. Percy walked over and Annabeth pulled her to a complete stop.  
"So to post a trot, you gotta have rhythm," he said, attaching Red to a lunge line. "When Red goes up, you kind of stand in the saddle." He walked to her side. "Don't file for assault, please. You're going to-" he put his hand on her back and pushed her upward. "-push yourself like that when she goes up and sit back in the saddle when she goes down." He backed up and told Red to trot. "Get used to it for a second. Go when you're ready."  
She sat for a moment, then started trying to post.  
"Like this?" she asked, doing everything wrong.  
"Uh, not exactly. Sit for three beats- there you go! Heels down!"  
Annabeth broke into a smile, holding the reins in her left hand. Percy grinned watching her, forgetting it was her first lesson.  
"You're a natural at this, Annabeth!"  
"Thanks! Can I stop now? I'm getting tired." she pulled back on the reins. Percy unclipped the lead rope. "Alright. Take your feet out of the stirrups and hop off."  
She fell to the ground on dismount and, instead of getting back up, just started cracking up in the sand. Percy lead Red away, trying to hide a chuckle. He switched her to a halter, tied her up and walked back out, grabbing Annabeth's hand and helping her up.  
"I take it you liked your lesson?"  
"Yeah, I loved it, but gods that is tiring."  
"Pfft. Try trick riding."  
"Ah, no. I'm never doing that. Sorry."  
"You might like it. Can you undo her girth?"  
Annabeth took the pad and saddle off, grabbing the bridle and taking it all to the tack room. She put them back up, being careful not to ruin the organization. As she walked out, Percy handed her a lead rope.  
"Come on, let's take her home. Then I'll stop bothering you."  
They walked into the barn and Red ruffled her feathers as Percy opened the stall. She waltzed right in and he took off the halter, shutting the stall door.  
"Alright. You're free to go, my hostage." he laughed. Annabeth smiled.  
"You mind if I come back? This was actually pretty fun."  
"Hey, I'm paid in board. The more you come back the longer I keep Blackjack here. Feel free."  
"Sounds like I'll be returning next week." She started to walk out and paused. "Oh, here's a piece of advice that might help you get more students: Please learn how not to make everything sound sexual."  
"Will do!" He threw up finger guns. Annabeth snorted, walking out and shutting the barn doors.


	2. I Get Yelled At For Two Hours Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Percy sucks at remembering things, even if they’re three day clinics that are in a completely different state. Annabeth gets stuck with someone new as her instructor for today, and things get a bit rocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still sucks but hahahaaaaaaaa I hate it here   
> ANNABETHS POV

I should not be going to this barn. There are multiple more organized, well built, barns around here with more qualified trainers. So why am I going to this one? I'm not sure I can give you an answer there.  
When I showed up, I found out why Percy is almost always here. He owns a horse here. I'm really not sure what he does to afford it, but whatever, I guess.  
"Okay, so you can't ride Red today because she's lame and also I don't want to deal with her attitude."  
"Uh, cool. Who am I using, then?"  
He ran out to the arena, where a dark-haired kid was popping over some jumps, although very slowly. He looked like he was fresh from a show— breeches, clean boots, show coat— only thing missing was a fancy hat.  
"Neeks, are you using Liakáda?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Okay, sorry, would you prefer Nico Di Angelo, King of Hunter Jumpers?"  
"I don't even do hunters anymore."  
"Okay, but really, are you using her?"  
"No, this is the other 14 hand blue roan pinto mare we have." he scoffed, pulling the horse to a stop. "Yes, this is Líakada."  
"Well, who can I use for her, then?" Percy asked, gesturing to me. I waved and he immediately turned back around. I feel very welcome here.  
"I don't know, Kenós?"  
"He's too spooky. And I need him to be in good condition-"  
He stopped for a moment and continued. "Uh, what day is it?"  
"The twenty-fourth."  
"Shoot. Uh, can you take her lesson? I've got a clinic tomorrow, and I need to get to Schuylerville by tonight, or I'll miss it."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Thanks! I'll see you Tuesday!"  
By the time he finished his sentence, Percy was already sprinting off. I looked back toward him.  
"I really should have just chosen another barn. Okay, do you know where Blackjack lives?"  
"I do not trust that horse."  
"Picky, picky. There isn't anyone else you can use, then." He sighed dramatically. "Uh oh, guess you can't do a lesson today—"  
"What about Liakáda?"  
"No. No, you're not using her, my best friend, my most prized—"  
Five minutes later, I'm on Liakáda and Nico is putting her on a lunge line.  
"She's warmed up already. Ask her for trot."  
I clicked her into a trot. As I tried to keep from flipping around like a sack of flour, he started yelling instructions at me.  
"You're leaning back! Sit up straight!"  
"Shorten your reins!"  
"Heels down!"  
"Elbows in!"  
Wow, I did not know there could be so much yelling in one lesson. We turned around, went that way for about ten minutes, and I was asked to pull her to a stop. Nico started talking as he took off the line and put it over on the hooks.  
"We're gonna trot you off a line. Sound good?"  
"Probably."  
"Alright. Go on, then."  
Once we got up to speed, I tried to shift over to the rail. Liakáda did not listen one single bit and insisted on staying within 7 feet of this kid. With that, the yelling began.  
"More leg! Get away from me!" he shouted.  
"I'm using as much leg as I can!" I responded, using every inch of my calf to press on this horse's side. Still, she didn't move.  
"I don't care. Use more, she's trying to be lazy!"  
Nice. Lovely. I pulled the reins over to one side. She didn't like that a single bit and threw in a crow hop for some variety. Percy decided this was a great time to slam the trailer door shut. That didn't help, either, and I spent the next five minutes just making my legs go numb. Soon enough, Nico made me hop off and snatched the reins from my hand.  
"Gods. Okay, just let me show you. This-" He pushed his hand into Liakáda's stomach, and she scooted to the side. "-is what you need to be doing. With your heels. Understand?"  
"I'm trying. Maybe your horse is just stubborn."  
He drew back. "I—"  
Thankfully, before I could get screeched at, a trailer pulled in. Whoever was driving it almost ran into a tree before hopping out. His hair's blonde (probably? it's so greasy it's hard to tell) and a complete mess, his clothes were covered in what I can only hope is mud, and he looked like he hasn't slept in two days. Fun!  
As that dude went into his trailer, Nico looked back at me and started walking.  
"Time's up, anyway. C'mon, he's always got some story to tell."  
Alright, guess I don't get a choice. I switched Liakáda into a halter ("practice", he calls it; I call it "Nico is being lazy") and he brought me over to meet that guy, who was now leading a grey horse out. Well, he ran over and I walked like a normal human being.  
"Who's this? Why am I being dragged over to meet him?" I asked. Nico glared daggers at me as if I'd just insulted his entire lineage.  
"Name's Will. Uh, I own this place. Aren't you that girl that Percy teaches?"  
"Yep! Nice to meetcha." I put my hand out to shake, but he either didn't see or ignored me. Nico cut in as we started walking toward the crossties.   
"How'd it go? Did you place?"  
"No. It was literally the worst run I have ever made. First barrel, right? We're goin' steady, Zero goes to turn, I realize I feel like I'm about to puke, decide to just go through with it. Second barrel! We swing around, something happens. Zero falls to the ground, I near fall off her, of course. She starts getting up, meanwhile I'm still in the stirrups, so I fall straight onto my head. Got stepped on three times before she actually moved." He put Zero in a cross tie and started taking her boots off before he pointed at me. "You. That's why we wear helmets. Wear your damn helmet—"  
"You got stepped on? Gods, did you go to the doctor?" Nico interrupts him. He's freaked out and I can tell. These two must be really close.  
"Nah, it's not too bad. Im fine. I, uh, I think Kayla took a video of it, hold on—" He yawned and pulled out his phone, shoving it into Nico's hand. "If you look closely, you can pinpoint the exact moment I lost ten grand."  
"Okay, no, don't wanna see you get crushed by a horse, thank you. So you're not going to Austin, I take it?"  
"Oh, hell no. There's no way they'd let me in after that. Anyway, Annabelle, you wanna meet all the horses? I've gotta bring Zero home anyway."  
"Sure? It's Annabeth, by the way."  
He threw up finger guns and took Zero off the ties. "Right! Annabeth! Wow, I'm sleep deprived."

"So, uh, Zero here. I would not trade her for the world. Her registered name's Zero Bucks. Dam is named Silver Bullet, and I think her sire's name is Patchitup? I forgot. Anyway. Who's your favorite horse here?"  
Wow, this guy could talk your ears off if you left him alone.  
"I don't know. Definitely not Liakáda, no offense."  
"Offense taken." Nico interjected from the back. Will snorted and opened the gate to a paddock. "Didn't you go to two?"  
"Oh! Got second. Time was 14.508. You'll probably find it online somewhere, I don't know."  
Will took Zero's halter off and she immediately rolled in a mud patch. So much for being clean, I guess.  
"Fun fact, someone fell off in the alley. That was.. interesting, to say the least. Annabeth! You— We, uh.." He stopped in his tracks and clicked his tongue. "Oh! We need to find someone you're comfortable on. You prefer taller or shorter horses?"  
I shut the gate. "Probably taller?"  
"Okay, so, you're.. Kenós, Blackjack, or Bella. Blackjack's not allowed to be used for lessons, so that leaves us with Kenós or Bella. Geldings or mares? Actually, no, you should use Kenós."  
Okay, I don't get a say here, I guess. He continued. Yikes, this guy can talk you into the ground.  
"Alright, I'll get Percy to use Kenós for your next one. Do you wanna go see him? I'll take you down there. Neeks, would you mind untacking Liakáda if you're not gonna use her?"  
"How'd you even notice she's still out?" I thought he didn't like that nickname.  
"It's an entire horse in the crossties, I'm not stupid."  
"Yeah, you are!" Nico shouted back as he walked off.  
"Sometimes I wonder why I deal with him. Anyway! He should be over here."  
We walked up to a paddock, where a palomino horse was grazing on his own.  
"This is Kenós! He's new to the property, so he's not in a herd yet, but I bought him at an auction from someone down the street." He came trotting over and I reached out to pat him. "Didn't get much information besides that he's from Arizona. He's pretty high strung, knows what he likes and what he doesn't - got quite a temper, but he's pretty young. He's got time to realize not everyone's out to kill him. I think you'll get along pretty well."  
Kenós bit Will on the arm and he jumped back. "Hey! No! First I get stepped on, now you're biting me?"  
I snorted. So this is who I've got to bond with? A biter and a spooker. Sounds just lovely.  
"Alright. I gotta go unload, you'd best come back up."  
When I got there, Nico was practically dragging his horse back to the barn. Still no Percy. I don't know what happened with him, but I'm just hoping I don't have to take a lesson with Nico again. I might go nuts.


	3. I Make Someone Think I’m Trying To Kidnap Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.  
> This is more barn chores and Pegasi being rude to each other, Percy, and everyone else.  
> With some festivity at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where no horses actually respect percy because let's be real if they could talk you KNOW they'd be tossing out insults left and right

PERCY POV  
———  
I yawned and tossed my third coffee cup in the garbage. Annabeth's second lesson with Kenós was yesterday. Nearly got thrown off about four times. Anyway, she learned how to canter somewhat properly. Now I had permission to use him for other lessons like this one coming up. I put a halter on him and lead him out. He'd been sprinting full speed when I got to the paddock, so no need to lunge.   
"Oh, no, I'm not getting back out there with that crazy mare!" he had said when I walked into his paddock. See, he has a grudge against Liakáda. She's kicked him twice and bitten him three times. It took a solid twenty minutes to chase him down and convince him that Nico would not be riding. He and Will had gotten into an argument and Will said "go to hell", so he did. Literally, he shadow traveled and we haven't seen him in two days. Man, I'm really getting off topic.   
I hooked a lead rope to his halter and went to the lower barn to grab Blackjack. When I got there, he was laying on the floor with his feed bucket on his head.   
"What in the world did you do?" I asked, putting his halter on as he stood up.   
"Oh, y'know. Things." he responded, very descriptively. I lead both of them out and listened to them bicker. They don't like each other much. As I hooked Kenós to the chain in the cross ties, I had a little talk with him.   
"Listen, rat, don't throw anyone today."  
"It was Liakáda's fault! That bratty mare lunged at me!"  
"Just don't rear again. Please?"  
"I will try. But put me in with that roan and I will launch her off so fast-"  
"I already told you she's not out today. Would you shut it?" I groaned, going to grab his tack.   
When I returned, Blackjack was trying to bite Spook. Don't you love working with stallions?  
I tacked both of them up, then sat on a bench and downed a water bottle. Will walked up from the lower crossties.   
"Wow. Is Annabeth here?" he asked, pulling Red's head up as she tried to graze. He walked into the arena and into the run.   
"Nope. Just felt like tacking for Nico if he shows up." I stood up and watched him run the course. Those two were a good pair when Will wasn't falling off running at full speed. Red certainly liked it.   
"Hah! New record. Might make it to Pendleton next year."  
"Bring Red and that might happen."  
"Yeah, as if they're gonna let me compete on an unregistered Pegasus." He went to run it again.   
I heard a car door slam and whirled around. A young girl, no more than 8 years old, stepped out of a truck with her father. I ran up to them.   
"Hello! Are you here for a lesson?" I asked. The girl ran to get a helmet.   
"Yes, with, uh..." The man looked at his phone. "Nico... I'm sorry, I don't know how to pronounce this." He showed me the screen. I pushed it away.   
"Di Angelo," my heart sank. "I know who you're talking about and, uh, I will.. go get him!" I gave a sheepish grin and ran to the arena.   
"Where's your boyfriend? He has a lesson."  
"Uh, I'll take them!" Will shouted, trotting to the rail.   
"You're not certified!" I said, running up to the fence as he dismounted. I heard a rustle.   
"I am, actually. How do you think I afford this place?" Red let out a loud whinny and reared. She was scared of something in the bush and bolted out the gate. I ran after her as she started rustling her wings, preparing for takeoff. Nico decided this was the perfect time to shadow travel in, grabbing the reins and petting her until she calmed down.   
"Hey, ocean man, I grabbed McDonalds." He tossed it over nonchalantly like he hadn't just stopped an entire Pegasus from running away.  
What in the world is with this guy? 

I was almost done mucking out the stalls and heard footsteps behind me.   
"Can I help you?" I asked, dumping a rake full of Pegasus poop into the wheelbarrow.   
"Well, I was about to ask the same thing." I turned and saw Annabeth. I lit up.   
"Oh! I didn't know you were coming today!" I propped the rake up against a wall. "I'm almost finished here. You wanna go for a trail ride?"  
"If it doesn't involve getting screamed at to keep my elbows in." she laughed. "You want me to go tack up?"  
"They should be ready. Nico had a lesson, but they cancelled after they saw us almost lose control of the Pegasi. Go warm up, maybe."  
I heard her walk away and picked up the wheelbarrow, shutting the stall door behind me. I walked it to the muck truck - a nice name we gave to the poop pile in the back of Will's old pickup.  
Yawning, I hopped on Blackjack. He glared at me and swore. Does anyone else miss when horses were actually respectful?  
"You ready?" I shouted to Annabeth.   
"Hey, can we join in? We were just heading out!" Will called, trotting up from the cross ties on Red. Nico and Liakáda followed suit. I looked at Annabeth. She shrugged.   
"Lead the way."  
Will and Nico rode beside each other, leading the way. Annabeth and I walked in a pair behind them. Kenos glared at me when he saw Liakáda.   
"So, Nico. Are you gonna wear a dress to your show?" I teased.  
"I'm trying to convince him to." Will snickered.  
Nico scowled. "I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress. Can we shut up and change the subject here?"  
"Fine, coward."   
I butted in. "So you know how you two were looking to get Nico on another horse?"  
"No—"  
"Well, you were last week, so I started looking up ways we could do that. I found this trail in Pennsylvania and I've been saving up for something like this for a while. Think it's around 250 per person, hosted by this barn called Blackrock. It takes five days, goes through Maryland and Pennsylvania, we're next to a load of rivers, goes through a ton of towns. Uh, would anyone wanna go?"  
"Let me get this straight. You're asking me, a student in debt, to pay $250 to go drive to another state, hop on a stranger's horse, ride for five days, and go home?" Nico asked. I couldn't tell if he was liking this plan or not, mostly because I couldn't see his face.  
"Yes?"  
"No, I have that Kentucky show next week, stupid."  
I groaned. Way to add insult to injury.   
"Will?"  
"I've got a rodeo the day after his comp." he gestured to Nico. "Plus, it's gonna be on TV. I wanna watch."  
"Okay, then. Annabeth, you in?"  
She hesitated and I could tell she'd need a bit more persuasion. I mean, it makes sense, we've seen each other maybe sixteen hours total and I'm asking her to go on a five day trip with me. I'd be hesitant, too.  
"You'll get a ton of riding experience. Trust me, riding for eight hours a day really lets you get stronger."  
"Uh, I guess I'll go, yeah."  
"You don't have to if you don't wanna."  
"No, I do. Just— aren't there like, river crossings? I don't know if I'm ready for that."  
"You'll be fine. Promise. If you fall off in a river, I'll eat my socks."  
"You're making me want to fall just to see if you can."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Absolutely, when do we leave?"


	4. That Looks Like It Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every rider has to fall eventually. Today is that day for Nico di Angelo, except it’s in front of thousands of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s UP this is so short I’m sorry

WILL POV  
———  
Supplements. We love supplements at this barn.   
Not really, I just tell myself that so I don't feel tempted to die when I do them.   
Why do we have so many horses here, anyway?  
Whatever. Not like I can do anything about it. I dump Red's into her bucket - beet pulp with some painkillers - and move on to the rest of them. I've got three left.   
Today is Nico's competition, and it's at 3:00. I'm hoping to catch it when I'm done with chores. See, he's a really good rider, so he made it to Rolex Kentucky. It's a three day event, so they did dressage yesterday. He did pretty well, I think, but I might be biased. Anyway, it's aired on TV, and since I've got to go pick up my horse for EMM tomorrow, I settled with watching it at home.   
Seeing as Percy and Annabeth left on their trail two days ago, I'm left alone until someone comes back or camp starts. Whichever comes first.   
I finish putting out supplements and realize I have nothing else to do. Like any sane person would, I decide to make my way over to a paddock and lay down in it. None of the horses care that I look dead on the ground and at this point I'm not surprised. A couple minutes later, I have a smart idea.   
I make two neck ropes out of leads and wrap them around Red and Zero's necks. After setting up a camera and climbing on the fence, I put a foot on each of their backs. I'm trying a very unsafe version of Roman riding because I'm bored and should not be left unsupervised.   
I click the mares into a walk and immediately fall in between them. Yeah, this is probably dangerous.   
I send the video to Nico.   
He's not amused.   
It's now 2:50 PM.   
After taking the ropes off the horses (I'm sure Percy's going to hear about this eventually), I walk back home. Fun fact, I live on the property, and Nico lives with me two months out of the year.  
I check the clock. 2:56.  
"Now showing, we have Perrin McConnell with Turn On The Charm. On deck, Nico di Angelo with Abandoned War."  
So I've probably got a minute or two. I go to get something out of the fridge, but the announcer tells the audience that Perrin's a no-show and I manage to jump on the back of the couch right as the bell sounds. Liakáda seems too fresh, too excited. Did Nico lunge her? I've always told him to lunge before he rides, but he never does.   
They fly over a bush and nearly miss a brick obstacle. Liakáda still looks like a disaster. She's not lame, but something's just not right.   
Five minutes into the course, they turn toward a log and it happens.   
Liakáda's front legs hit the jump and she slams into the ground, Nico underneath her.   
I hear something crack.   
Liakáda stands, stepping on her rider twice. As she trots away, I get a good, clear view of my boyfriend laying completely motionless on the floor. Seconds pass. Someone grabs Liakáda. He still hasn't moved.   
They won't zoom in with the camera. I can't tell if he's breathing or not, but people start running onto the course.  
His chest heaves as he takes in a massive breath. I watch him try to stand, but stumble. From the looks of it, he's sprained his ankle. He's disqualified.   
I'm faced with a dilemma.   
So he's alive and safe. I have to go pick up my mustang in Illinois, and I've gotta leave in an hour. Do I still compete, or do I go pick Nico up?  
———  
It takes a solid 20 minutes on the phone for him to convince me that he's fine.  
I put my boots on and trudge out to the car. I hooked up the trailer earlier today, so all I need to do is start up the engine, fire up my 42 hour playlist of musicals, and set off.   
———  
TIMESKIP BC IM LAZY  
———  
also excuse me if this is horribly inaccurate because im just going off of YT videos for how this works  
———  
By the time I park, I've practically fallen asleep. I really wish we didn't live in Long Island, because 90% of the events I go to are at least a ten hour drive away. This one clocks in at about 16!  
Anyway, getting back on topic, they've got at least a hundred mustangs running about in these pipe pens. I start to search for the horse that I'll be training for the next 120 days, and lay my eyes on a bay stallion. He has a badger face marking, and it sets him apart from the crowd.   
15 minutes later, horse #6124 is mine.   
"So here's your paperwork. His health record is in there. We are providing halters this year, as well, would you like us to halter him for you?"  
"Uh, sure."  
I go out to watch his gaits for a minute — make sure he's not injured. He's definitely... energetic. After a while, I go to back the trailer up to the chute.   
We shut him in the back and I hang the number tag on my mirror. There are 3 hanging now—  
The longest: #5283, who I named Courage.   
In the middle, there's #5926. Her name is Fruit.   
And the shortest is #6124. Unnamed for now.   
———  
After unloading my very unruly mustang, I'm able to settle down for five minutes and check my phone. Of course, I need to get him settled in, but Nico's sent me a message. It's a helmet cam of his run.   
I start it up and learn he talks to his horse a lot.   
A few quotes:   
When people started clapping, he reached down to pat Liakáda. "You hear that? That's all for you."  
When she tripped, he pets her neck as they get back up to speed. "You got this, we're almost done."  
When he got ahold of her after the fall, he starts talking almost immediately, pulling a bag of treats out of his pocket and giving Liakáda some.   
"It's not your fault, come on. Yeah, it's happened before. You're still a good girl. Come on."  
The video cuts. That's the softest I've ever seen him, and even if it was directed toward a horse, it was damn adorable and I am going to watch that again.  
He sends me another message and I note the ones above it:  
'wait wrong one'  
'If you watch that I'll snap your neck'  
And the new message is a clip of someone falling down a McDonald's play place, captioned '84 YEARS IN BRAZIL'.  
I think I prefer the first video.


	5. Summer Camps Are Unbearable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth has learned the move JUMP!  
> Percy gets on her nerves.  
> My summaries get worse and worse as I lose motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeskip to after she's learned how to jump did you expect me to write that out???? I barrel race IRL so I don't know how over fences lessons work 😳 don't @ me

ANNABETH POV  
———  
In conclusion, most people don't let you rent horses when all that's on the weather forecast for the next two weeks are lightning storms and our trip was cancelled.  
Anyway.  
Today, summer camp begun. And it was interesting.   
For example, the second I got out of the car at 9:32, I heard some lady yelling. When I walked over, she was screaming at Will, who was writing something down.  
"You let my daughter fall off! I'm gonna get my lawyer involved if you don't figure out how to run your barn!"  
He looked up. "I know, ma'am. I've heard it all before. Do you wanna pull out your shotgun too? Because I highly doubt that'll scare me at this point."  
"My child fell off! She could've died!"  
"She fell four feet off a pony-"  
"If you charge me for this camp, we're never coming here again."  
"Frankly, we don't want you here if you're going to throw such a fit. Don't come here expecting your daughter who has never ridden before to hop on a horse just because you want her to be Charlotte Dujardin in five days and expect her to breeze her way through because nothing can go wrong when you're dealing with two thousand pound animals, right? You don't know a single thing about horses or riding, and I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the yard or maybe get off your pedestal and actually try it for once in your life—"  
I looked around as they continued arguing. Percy was out popping Blackjack over jumps, but Nico was nowhere to be seen. Probably didn't want to be involved with a camp of fifteen ten-year-olds. I walked over to the small arena, and a horse walked over.  
"Hey, can I use Kenós for some jumping?" I called over to Percy as I grabbed a halter. He stopped.  
"What?"  
"Can I use him?"  
"Yeah, just don't kill him or anything."  
As I walked up, Kenós stretched his head up as to not get caught. I groaned and tried to pull him down, to no avail. With a sigh, I pulled a treat out of my pocket. That got him down long enough to slip a halter on and clip a lead rope with it. I brought him out to the cross ties, tied him up, and went to the tack room to find it was disorganized again. Lovely.  
After setting all the saddles in their proper places, fixing the bridles, moving the breastplates, and hanging up the martingales, I grabbed a pad, dressage saddle, and bridle. No jumping today - I needed to perfect my trot, because it was bad. When I came back out, four kids had surrounded him. I slipped under the bar and grabbed a curry comb.  
"Is she your horse?"  
I looked over. One girl, who was braiding his forelock, was talking to me. I started grooming him as I talked.  
"He's a gelding, so a boy. And no, Percy owns him. He's the guy out there jumping."  
"Do you ever let him do lessons?" she asked, putting her rubber band in the very messy braid. I tried to hide a smile as I switched to a shedding brush.  
"Uh, I actually don't know. I just know I'm allowed to use him right now." I put the saddle pad down, then plopped the saddle on top of it. "Are you gonna ride English or Western when it's your turn?"  
"Western. I want to be a barrel racer!"  
"Oh, really?" I fastened his girth and took off his halter. Kenós glared at me as I tried to put a bit in his mouth. "Have you ridden before?"  
"Once, on a trail ride." she responded, scratching him on the forehead. Kenós pinned his ears.  
"Oh, nice! Have fun with your group, then."  
I lead him out to the arena and hopped on.  
"Shouldn't you lunge him first?" Percy yelled, slowing for a walk break. I shrugged.  
"He's been on turnout for who knows how long. He should be fine."  
We walked around the arena for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Mr. Professional Show Jumper decided this was his time to show off. I might have gotten distracted watching him when he went over a five bar, but you can't blame me. That thing's taller than I am. Anyway, I clicked into a trot. I started trying to post; an odd, uncomfortable motion that I needed to learn.  
"Heels down." Percy interrupted, and I lurched forward.  
"I'm not even in a lesson and you're still telling me to keep my heels down?" I called, trying to point my toes up in the stirrups. I couldn't make out his reaction because Kenós decided he had some bucks in him. Needless to say, I was tossed off almost immediately. Kenós, acting like a brat, ran to the other end of the arena. This was gonna be a long one. After I spent five minutes running after him like an idiot, I hopped on again. Meanwhile, Percy dismounted and tied Blackjack up. By the time I was seated again, he'd gathered a crowd of campers by the arena fence.  
"Okay, I was going to do this, but this should be better for everyone involved. Annabeth, do you mind doing a demonstration on jumping for us?"  
"Uh, I guess not, what's my course?"  
"Just over that vertical for now."  
Okay. One vertical shouldn't be too bad.  
Well, that's what I thought, until he started yelling to explain things to the campers.  
"You'll see when she turns that corner, she's looking to her jump, she's looking toward the middle. We might notice when she gets into that corner, Kenós is gonna die down a little bit, he's gonna get lazy. That's what they do."  
Really helping with my focus, Perce.  
"— if that happens while you guys are riding, that's why we keep our leg on, right? So the horse doesn't slow down."  
As I cantered toward the jump, he was still talking, but he shut up as I got close. Just don't look down, don't look at Kenós' ears—  
We landed on the other side, and I heard Percy yell:  
"Alright, so that one sucked. Go do it again, please."  
"It didn't suck! I did that like you told me to!"  
"No, you were way too far in the stirrups and you're relying on your reins for balance. Do it again or I'm taking you out for the day."  
That could not have been worded any worse, but I know what he means, so I did it again.  
And again.  
And again!  
Until he's satisfied with the way I jump a horse over a foot tall vertical.  
After that, I untack and go home, because that was a total of 15 tries over the same jump and I am tired of Percy's stupid voice and tired of the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shame on you annabeth for jumping in a dressage saddle....... one of the biggest sins ive ever seen and absolutely not an oversight on my part :( jk im really dumb


	6. A/N

Hello! I’d like to thank everyone who’s read this fic for putting up with my horrible writing and plot management. I know I’m not very good with keeping dialogue out of scenes, or plot holes (*AHEM* that one time on Wattpad i said a character “looked like he was 15” and then had him get married in the next chapter. I still think about that and it haunts me)  
But if you’ve given me kudos or even just read my pieces, I want to thank you. Seriously, y’all give me the motivation to keep writing because god knows I have had some times where I was considering deleting all my accounts and drafts.  
Riding Lessons is going on a hiatus because I haven’t had any ideas related to the story and every time I open my Chapter 6 document I stare at it for 15 minutes, write a sentence, and close out. I’m sorry about this but if any of you actually care about this fic I can assure you that I’ll return at some point, likely when Teeth and Dreams is finished.  
I also have wanted to change the title as Riding Lessons seems a little sus for the not so clean minded uhhhhhhhhhhhhh So if anyone has a suggestion or just general critiques on my chapters, please tell me! I’m pretty tough to offend and I really want these to be as good as I can.  
Thank y’all for reading this far, and I hope you’ll bear with me and maybe even read Teeth and Dreams.

Ankylo


	7. A/N - NEW EQUESTRIAN AU UP

Hey how’s it popping Biden is the president now and I think that’s pretty pog  
Anyway I will be writing kind of an AU of my AU because I wanted to use a new concept but did not want to alter this entire story line.  
It consists of two separate riding facilities—  
Delphi Stables and SPQR Equestrian Center.  
It’ll be written mostly in third person though Nico will be the main character this time.  
There will be a load more characters featured!  
I’d love it if y’all could check it out, it's on my profile and is titled Confidence.  
Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
